anything you can do
by charbrose
Summary: when nikki's competitive streak gets the best of her, she sets out to prove anything roman can do, she can do better {established roman/nikki}


_a/n: this is all because of dashingincoverse. i've wanted to write the pairing of roman reigns and nikki bella for awhile now. they're – as dashingincoverse – and i discussed over a few pms the inverse of our favorite pairing (right now) bellins mode aka seth rollins and brie bella. anyway, her recent roman/nikki fic **centuries **inspired me to write something for this pair. i was also inspired by the recent episode of total divas where nikki and john cena compete in different "events" during the episode._

* * *

**~*~anything you can do~*~**

It had started off so innocently. Or at least in Roman's mind it did. He and Nikki engaged in their usual banter after the Rumble when she congratulated him on his history making win. She had teased him about being there _only_ to offer her condolences to the man who would _surely_ lose to Brock Lensar at Mania. That was after he hit her with the jab about not letting Hunter and her 'gal pal' Stephanie see them together.

Then she made him promise that he wouldn't let the fans booing or what anyone in the locker room had to say get to him. If he did, he would have to answer to her. Which lead him to saying he was terrified.

He should've known by the fire that flared in those chocolate eyes of hers and the way she pointedly told him, _"i could take you,"_ that this exchange wasn't so innocent. Especially when he told her _"i might just have to put that theory to the test sometime, nik."_

He _should've_ known those words wold come back to haunt them. Nikki Bella was never one to turn down a challenge, and unbeknownst to him he had, basically, all but issued one with those words.

And _that's_ why, they were on their way to the Pensacola Kart Raceway getting ready to engage in a go-kart race. Of course, this was _after _the weight lifting challenge she issued on an off day last week. Which was _before _the supposedly 'friendly' game of beer pong two days after she had challenged him to billiards when they were supposed to be relaxing with Seth and Brie after a Smackdown taping in Iowa City.

And _before_ the beer pong and the billiards, there was the game of chicken she forced Seth and Brie to participate in with them in the pool of the hotel all the Superstars and Divas were staying at. She had been on Brie's shoulders while he had been on Seth's. In the end, she had been the one to take the tumble into the clear water first, sputtering angry curses through pursed lips and shooting him dark glares through the fringe of what was her wet hair.

He thought after the game of chicken, the beer pong, the billiards and the weight lifting, that this would all be over, but he had clearly underestimated her competitive streak.

* * *

"Nik..." He tried coaxing, as they drove to the familiar race track in his hometown where he and Jimmy and Jey had many of their birthday parties as kids and then did things in high school they would _never_ want their parents to know about, even now.

"Don't even _try_ psyching me out, Reigns. This is not over until _I_ say it's over. Don't you remember that stupid song from when you were a kid? Anything you can do I can do better? Well," Her perfect lips turned smug as she reached over and pushed her finger, harshly, into the thickness of his impressive chest. "I'm going to make sure you know, anything _you _can do _i _can do better, and that you never forget it."

"Is this _still _about what I said after the Rumble? About testing your theory about you being able to take me?"

"Does it really matter? The point is, I'm going to race circles around you. You're going to end up buck-ass naked and slathered in chocolate on our bed, which I request as my prize for when I win."

Roman couldn't help but laugh, which made Nikki slap him hard across his large arm. "You think it's funny now, but you won't be laughing when I leave you up there, sticky and gross."

He pulled his sunglasses down, giving her a pointed look. "Gorgeous, we both know you ain't leaving me _anywhere_ if I'm naked and slathered in chocolate."

The buxom brunette's luscious mouth dropped open in mock offense. "Please," She scoffed. "I could _totally_ leave you up there for, like, ever if I _really_ wanted to. Don't think you're so irresistible."

Leaning close, the big man purposefully brushed his lips over hers, not quite initiating a kiss, but hovering just so that she could taste the cinnamon flavor of his breath. "I don't think, Nik, _I know_." Husky and low, just like his voice had been the nice before when he was inside of her and whispered, _"more, baby, more; just like that. fuck, you look so damn sexy like this, stretched tight and bouncing on my dick."_

He chuckled under his breath, in apparent victory, as she squirmed in her seat while her thighs clenched underneath her.

"Don't act like you've won. I told you, I'm going to race circles around you, so get that chocolate sauce ready."

"You'll be the one that needs to get the chocolate sauce ready."

Once they were strapped into their respective cars, Nikki gave him a hard look, eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a thin line, "You better not cheat."

Roman flashed the boy scout's salute in the brunette's direction, flashing his most charming grin as he said, "Scout's honor."

"Fuck you," She spat. "You were never a boy scout. And I should know; Patti's always pulling out all kinds of pictures of her _baby boy_," Sweet and mocking was her tone now as she stuck out her tongue. "It's a good thing she's not here to see me crush you." Her voice was back to its normal smooth pitch. "I'd hate to make her cry."

"It's a good thing Talia isn't here to see me kick your ass, Nik. She'd never forgive me, and my heart couldn't take it. You better be strapped in tight cause I'm gonna give you a hell of a ride. And I ain't talkin' about the ride you took last night."

"Wave the flag!"

* * *

"This isn't over." Nikki threatened after she and Roman had gotten out of their cars. He gave a heavy sigh, pushing his fingers through his thick locks. "C'mon, Nik," He all but begged. "Are we _really_ going to keep doing this? You beat me at pool and beer pong..."

"Um, no, actually I _didn't_ beat you at beer pong," She interrupted, pouting. "You and that two-toned weasel Rollins drank all the beer, and then you wouldn't let me pour anymore! You just threw me over your shoulder and dragged me off to the guest bedroom..."

"And then I," Tenderly he brushed several strands of her glossy hair behind her ear. "I went down on you for..."

"That doesn't change the fact that I didn't beat you fair and square!" She threw her arms up in the air, buxom frame practically vibrating in frustration. "I was _serious_ when I said this isn't over. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook."

"At the rate this is going," He couldn't help but laugh. "It'll never be over."

"Don't make fun of me! I'll call Patti right now and tell her you're making fun of me, and then your ass is going to be on the couch!"

"Nik..." He wrapped his large arms around her curvaceous hips, laughing harder as she squirmed and struggled to break out of his hold. "Tell you what, gorgeous? I'll _still_ get buck-ass naked and slather myself in chocolate."

"Just for _that_, your ass is on the couch." She bit out, pushing her way out of his hold and stomping toward the car.

* * *

Brie's brows furrowed together as Nikki questioned Naomi about Roman's football playing days. The three Divas were at the catering area backstage, making sure to get a snack before their respective workouts.

"Don't you know all of this already? Haven't you watched all those videos with Roman's family from when he was in high school and in college?"

"It's so cute that you think I was_ actually_ paying attention, and _not _checking out his ass in those tight football pants, Brie."

"Nicole!"

"Don't judge me. It's not my fault my man's ass looks so good in those pants. Back me up on this, Nae. Jimmy played football. You totally know what I'm talking about."

"I plead the fifth."

"You suck. But whatever, that's not important. What's important is do you remember what position he played?"

"Oh my God," Brie groaned, seeing the wheels turning in Nikki's head. "Are you still doing that stupid competition thing with Roman?"

"It's not stupid, Brianna." Nikki insisted, glaring daggers at her twin.

"What competition thing?" Naomi was intrigued, arching a curious brow.

"Nikki told Roman after his win at the Rumble that he better not let everything get to him – the fans, the jealous jerks in the locker room – or he would have to answer to her. Then she said she could take him, and he told her they'd have to test that theory sometime. Now," Brie sighed, shaking her head. "They've done _everything_ but have an actual duel with swords. First it was a game of chicken in the pool – she was on my shoulders and Roman was on Seth's – then it was beer pong, which was supposed to be friendly, then weight lifting and after the weight lifting it was go karts, and now it's going to be some kind of football thing. Nikki, can't you just let this go? You guys were just joking around, anyway."

"I'm not letting this go. Not until I show that smug bastard anything he can do, I can do."

"What does that have to do with football?"

"I'm going to beat him at his own game. Show him who really runs things. I just haven't figured out how I'm going to do that. It's not like he played quarterback. He was one of those defensive people, right?"

"Defensive people?" The familiar low rumbling of Roman's deep bass broke through as he strolled into the catering area.

"You don't want to know." Brie remarked, wincing when Nikki jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow and muttered, "Traitor" scathingly under her breath.

"I'm not a traitor! I just think you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh, please, Brie, it's not like you and Cruella aren't competitive with each other either! I remember you two having your little cross-fit competition about who could out last who on the row machine."

"And after Seth won, I didn't run around chasing my tail and urging him to have weight lifting contests or race go-karts, did I?"

Knowing the twins could argue forever, Roman stepped in as he pulled Nikki out of her chair and sat down before bringing her into his lap. He couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips as she twisted herself so they were face to face. The combination of her Chanel No 5 perfume and the wonderful weight of her curves in his arms was too much for him to resist. He buried his face in her skin, nuzzling his nose against the beautiful curve of her neck.

"I know what we could do next..." Purposefully husky, teeth nibbling at her skin and then tongue laving over that same spot.

"See who can make the other come first?" Lusty and warm as perfectly shaped brows waggled up and down.

"You guys!" Brie and Naomi crowed at the same time, making identical gagging noises.

"You two are still here?" Nikki blinked innocently at her friend and sister.

"Try not to get yourselves fired for public indecency." Brie mused as she and Naomi got up from their respective chairs.

"Don't talk to me about not getting fired for being naked in public, Brianna Monique Bella." Nikki wagged her finger as she clicked her tongue. "I _know_ you and Cruella like to get freaky in broom closets. Just like you guys have gotten it on in the training room. And don't forget I know all about that time in the cold..."

"Nicole!" Brie screeched, her almond skin turning bright red.

* * *

"You're so bad, gorgeous." Roman murmured, playfully nipping at Nikki's full bottom lip.

"I got rid of her didn't I?" Nikki preened, looking awfully proud of herself as she let her elegant hands roam underneath the tight-fitting Under Armor shirt he wore, taking special care to rake her nails over his nipples and along each ridge of his sculpted abs.

"Don't start nothin' you can't finish." He groaned thickly as his throat bob.

"Baby, you know I _always_ finish what I start. Which is why, we're going to play some football." She teased the stern tendon of his neck, nipping and licking as she bent forward, pressing her full breasts into his chest while her hips swiveled against his. "Meet me at Tech's old practice facility," One of her hands slipped from underneath his shirt and cupped his slowly thickening length through his gym shorts, squeezing. "At 6. It's on, Reigns."

And with a pump and a flick of her wrist, she slipped from his lap, giving him a show as she wiggled her ass on purpose and swayed her hips from side to side before sauntering down the hall.

"Fuck." He cursed.

* * *

"Don't think being shirtless is going to distract me." Nikki's eyes were nothing but narrowed slits, as she eyed him with disdain. "I'm _still_ kicking your ass."

"Yeah, cause _these_," Roman reaches out, snapping the waistband of her shorts. "Aren't supposed to be distracting me? Like you don't know you're gonna be bent over half the time doin' these drills, ass in the air. Who you tryin' to fool, Nik?"

Bending down as a show of stretching, Nikki purposefully wiggled her ass from side to side, which only made Roman smile. He knew Nikki too well for her to fool him.

He laughed under his breath, shaking his head before he pulled his hair into a tight bun at the nape of his neck, giving her a show of his own, flexing his biceps just so. Two could play that game and all that.

He wasn't surprised when she stuck out her tongue.

Once Roman's old strength coach from his football playing days at Georgia Tech had arrived, whistle around his neck and smile on his face, the drills began. The six point stance – something Roman thought would pose a challenge for Nikki – had been where she surprised him the most. Lightening quick and with power you wouldn't expect if you didn't know her, Nikki ripped through the tackling dummy – an assistant strength coach holding a pad – as if she was performing in the ring.

He gave her props, nodding silently while she gave an exaggerated bow, which made him laugh.

The double team drill proved to be where she struggled the most. Though, he hadn't played organized ball in a few years, two assistant coaches weren't a match for him. While they hadn't been able to block his bull rush, they had steimed her. Of course, she didn't let him see her sweat. She dusted herself off, and told him, "Your ass might not be grass yet, but just wait, Reigns. Just wait."

After demonstrating several techniques – like the club rip and the push up – they went through those drills as well, and ultimately it was Roman who came out on top.

Stomping her feet, not unlike Talia when she wouldn't get her way, Nikki pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes and shoved a football, harshly, into his gut and growled, "Let's settle this with a game, Reigns. Once and for all."

"Loser gets slathered in chocolate?"

"More like loser, which is going to be you, gets me a trophy."

"A trophy?"

"A trophy; a nice big trophy, that's silver and shiny. One that says," Her chocolate eyes gleamed bright as she stared off into the night sky, motioning with her hands as she mused excitedly, "**_Nicole Bella, The Greatest Of All Time_**. In all capital letters. And you _have_ to keep it on the mantle in the living room, right next to the picture of you and Talia from when you had your number retired here last year."

"Nicole Bella, The Greatest Of All Time?" Roman's tone was amused, impressive chest shaking with laughter.

"You won't be laughing when you put the trophy on the mantle."

"So you're gonna get a trophy, what about me? What I'm I gonna get when I win?"

"Me slathered in chocolate isn't good enough for you?"

"You don't need to be slathered in chocolate, gorgeous." Low and rumbling, his large hands roaming all over the front of her body, taking special care to give her round breasts a squeeze before one dipped into the front of her shorts, fingers rubbing the very heart of her.

"Rooooooman," A hiss of lust as she presses her ass firmly against his dick.

"You know I never took any girl behind the bleachers during my playing days; wanna be the first, Nicole?"

Nicole. Nicole. Nicole. _That's_ all she could hear. Her full name. Something she was rarely called. She was _always_ Nikki. Never Nicole. Except when she was with Roman. And, _oh god_, did her name sound gorgeous being whispered in that low and rumbling tone. Those big hands roaming over her every inch, fingers rubbing at her furiously, where anyone could see. Her body basically fire.

And, _fuck yes_, she'll be the first girl he ever takes behind the bleachers.

But more importantly, she'll be _the only_ girl.

* * *

Brie still doesn't know _how_ she let Nikki talk her into this ridiculous flag football game. Actually, Brie doesn't know how Nikki convinced Naomi, Paige and Renee into participating as well. Along with their significant others. Oh, wait she did know how Nikki did. It was under the guise of 'fun.' That's how.

Brie knew the truth, however. This was about Nikki's stupid competition with Roman.

Which is why her twin had produced a pair of gold football pants and a cut up version of Roman's college jersey, which might as well have been a bra for all that it covered... or more accurately _didn't_ cover.

Everyone else had shown up in sweats while the girls wore their hair in messy buns or ponytails except for Nikki who had her glam squad show up making Brie shake her head.

"I thought you wanted to win fair and square, Nikki?" Naomi questioned, watching the bustier Bella lace up the football pants, a giggle hiding in her bright tone.

"Fair and square went out the window. Now, it's on. On like Donky Kong. I'm taking him down, and doing whatever it takes."

"You're not going to rack attack us if we mess up are you?" Renee was wary. "Because I thought we were all just goofing around, and you know, enjoying the perks of the guys being shirtless."

"Ahem." Paige's throaty British tone broke through. "Some of us are _not_ here for shirtless men."

Emma giggled from her girlfriend's side; tan skin flushing a warm peach. "That's right." She agreed, stars in her blue eyes as she stared at the pale Brit. "Some of us are here to check out butts of the female variety."

The girls all burst into peels of laughter at the Australian's statement before they went out to the field where the guys were all ready waiting.

* * *

Roman had been tossing the ball back and forth with Jimmy when Dean's raspy tone broke through, **"Holy fucking shit."**

Seth choking on his Kill Cliff, though, is what broke Roman and Jimmy's concentration and made them turn. "_Dayum, Uce_," Jimmy whistled low, biting down on his knuckles. "Your girl ain't playin'. She brought out the big guns for this."

Dean's lips curled into a smirk as he nudged Seth, muttering, "Literally."

"Are we sure Brie and Nikki are _actually_ twins?" Seth couldn't help but ask, chuckling low in his throat. "One of them is adopted, right? Or is this like a switched at birth thing?"

"He's stroking out, right?" Dean questioned, sounding vaguely concerned as he studied Roman who seemed to be as still as a statue since Nikki had strutted onto the field. "Like, we should call 911 or some shit, right?"

"Fuck you, Ambrose." Roman's bass tone ripped through the air, his eyes narrowed and lips curling into a snarl.

Nikki could sense the heat coming off her man in waves. Inwardly, she sensed victory, but outwardly her face was a blank canvas. She wasn't going to give anything away. Playing innocently, she batted her lashes and asked, "Heads or tails?"

Roman could practically hear his teeth grinding as he grit out, "Heads."

After the coin flip, it was revealed as heads and the game was on.

The first half hour went off without a hitch. They were _actually_ playing football. Eight against eight. Much to the disappointment of Paige and Emma they had to be separated in the name of fairness. And that's what started the game's descent into a tickle-fest between the couples.

Paige had ended up with the boys and when she caught the ball from Jimmy, Emma tackled her to the grass, which made the Brit retaliate by tickling the Australian. They ended up rolling around, legs kicking and arms flailing as they giggled raucously.

Then it was Jimmy and Naomi who engaged in a tickle war. After Jimmy and Naomi, it was Dean and Renee, which wasn't even a tickle war. It was more like him slipping his hands under her shirt and then trying to pull down her sweatpants.

Seth and Brie were a lost cause after she had tackled him to the ground, screaming, "Brie Mode!"

He, then, rolled them over so she was the one pinned. Grinning from ear to ear, he had his lips hovering over hers and teased, "More like Seth Mode; since you're underneath me now, Bella."

Wrapping her ankles around his, Brie maneuvered herself so Seth was now underneath her. Smirking, she taunted, "Seth Mode?"

* * *

"So much for the game, huh?" Roman's tone was teasing as he pinched Nikki's curvaceous hip, lips right above her ear.

"This doesn't mean you win." Nikki remarked while he laughed as he pulled her into his thickly, muscled frame. "Let's call it a draw then. At least," He turned his voice husky while one of his hands slid down the length of her back before molding itself to one of her shapely cheeks. "Till we get home. Then we'll play our favorite game; who makes the other come first."

"Mmmmm," Nikki moaned leaning back against his impressive chest while wiggling her ass. "That is my favorite game. I'm," She twisted herself, grabbing at his head to draw him close enough so he could feel her breath against his face. "So good at it, too."

"Good? More like the best I've ever had, Nicole."

"You don't fucking play fair. You know what you saying my name does to me."

"Like, you were playin' fair today. Showin' up here in this little number." He slowly undid the laces of the football pants, his other hand still firmly cupping her right cheek. "You'll be beggin' in a second, gorgeous. You wanna beg here and let everybody here? Or you wanna blow this pop stand, so you can be loud, just like I like you."

"Seth and Brie's car is nice and roomy." Lusty while she melts against him, nothing but heat.

"Mmmmmm," He growls, drawing her luscious mouth into a slow, deep kiss. "Haven't had you in a backseat for awhile. Let's go fog up those windows."


End file.
